


Restless

by glasslover



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threats, narcian is a fucking submissive tsundere loser i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasslover/pseuds/glasslover
Summary: Narcian pays Valter a visit after receiving a threatening letter. Trapped in his room, Narcian has no other choice than to succumb his dignity to the new recruit. Little does he know how much he will enjoy that visit.





	Restless

It was the dead of night in the Askrian Kingdom. The silence was almost tangible at night, as every soldier a part of the Order of Heroes had to value every chance they had for rest for the long day ahead. Rest was essential to survive the endless battles ahead against the fierce of ahead.

_Narcian only wished he was back in his room in the Askrian Kingdom’s barracks._

                     It was only in his constitution for him to boast of his abilities and his looks, even when placed in a whole new, intimidating environment with new faces. Overwhelmed at first, the tactician and the rest of the Askrian Order of Heroes quickly got used to Narcian’s eccentric and egotistical mannerisms. However, every once in a while, he would be faced off in a predicament, such as when he met glances with the stoic king of Bern that he had served in the past, or when Kiran had recruited Clarine. Overall, the Askrian Order of Heroes did their best to ignore Narcian’s constant self-gratification, but eventually it would all catch up to him with the recruitment of an inhumane, bloodthirsty man who served as a powerful general of his homeland.

_When Narcian realized the man whose patience he had been testing’s blood-lusting, callous mannerism, it was far too late to turn back, as he had been pinned to the ground by the strong, teal-haired sadist, barely clinging on to life as the Magvelian general was effortlessly choking the blond with one hand._

                     Valter observed Narcian. For a man perceptively shorter and on the sinewy side, he was rather strong, as he felt himself surprisingly struggle against his resistance. He traced his eyes up his restrained body and leveled them to the center of his face. To his credit, he was definitely as attractive as he boasted. He possessed pretty, yet somewhat manly looks, something that few could pull off. He had originally planned to kill the hubristic man, but what fun would there be in that?

                     The sadist allowed himself to listen to Narcian’s whimpers for a short while longer before having his say.

                     “You definitely make for an interesting target… I can’t go without my share of fun around here…” Valter let go of Narcian’s neck, using his now free hand to reach over for his lance still lying on the bed. He grabbed it by the very end of the pole and traced the blade over Narcian’s jawline, slowly drawing down to his chest. He felt pleasure seeing Narcian resisting the urge to moan in fear.

                     “You may have a point when you constantly advertise your attractiveness, you know,” Valter smiled genuinely with hints of mischievousness, “which is why I will give you a choice of what is to happen to you. This night you will lose either your dignity or your life. Come sunrise, you will lack one of those two things…” he looked down at Narcian to view his reaction.

_Narcian knew there was no way out of this, and realized his narcissism had caught up to him. He had carelessly pushed aside the idea of someone standing up to him; he had never dared expected it, but here it has._

                     “…Or maybe even both if I’m still unsatisfied.”

                     Narcian gasped in appalment by what Valter had insinuated, causing him to grin wider. Narcian tried to squirm his way out of Valter’s constraint before he was suddenly drawn in to Valter’s lap on the bed and pulled in close to Valter’s face by the back of his head.

                     Narcian began to pant, scanning Valter’s intimidating frame from head to toe; he was exceedingly taller and slightly more robust than him, explaining how he could suppress him back with just one hand. But what petrified the young man the most was his facial expression. It was sanguine, yet strangely alluring. The heat rushed to his ears as Valter locked his eyes on his for a couple of seconds before he snapped back to reality.

                     “I have no time for your childish games! Unhand me you wretched piece of—”

                     Valter couldn’t help but to pull the man into a kiss to shut him up of his protests. Narcian felt his tongue entwine with Valter’s. He couldn’t help but enjoy being controlled by the very man he feared, much to his own embarrassment. He felt his body tremble as Valter traced his hand down between the man’s thighs, circling his crotch with his index finger.

                     Narcian slowly opened his eyes and shook his head, realizing what he was doing. He quickly drew back, much to Valter’s surprise.

                     “You never allowed me decide!” Narcian hissed, wiping the spit off the side of his chin.

                     Valter reached over for his lance once again. “Really...? Do you wish to end yourself that badly? Am I truly so undesirable?” Valter taunted, waiting for an answer.

                     None came out.

                     “Ah well,” Valter began, his hand itching for his signature lance beside him, “I suppose you can’t fight back if you’re dead.”

                     “No!” Narcian screamed instinctively. It was a wonder his scream didn’t wake anyone from their slumber. “I value my life, I won’t allow it to be taken that easily.”

                     “Truly? Then get on your knees,” Valter commanded, pushing Narcian out of his lap onto the ground, uncrossing his legs.

                     Narcian stared as he watched Valter unbuckle his pants, throwing the buckle on the ground next to him.

                     “What... what are you doing?!” Narcian grimaced, the heat rushing to his ears as Valter slightly pushed the rim of his pants far down enough for his cock to be exposed before the Elibian general.

                     Narcian’s face reddened; he felt intimidated by its size. His cock was far larger than average and he fucking knew it, as when he glanced up Valter couldn’t help but to laugh smugly by his reaction.

                     It took a while before Valter’s amusement turned into annoyance. “Well? I’m growing impatient, and you look to be the kind of person to be used to this kind of service.”

                     Narcian gritted his teeth, “Excuse m—”

                     Narcian flinched as Valter grabbed a fistful of his wavy, golden hair and jerked him closer to his dick.

                     “This is your chance to show me you at least have some talent, _boy_.”

                     Narcian pouted angrily, realizing how disposable Valter thought he was. He only then began to ponder if this was how the others saw him as well; a pathetic, submissive push-over. But Narcian realized that Valter would have to let him go if he proved to be useless in this situation. Helplessly, Narcian took him in, flinching at the bitter taste. On purpose, he trailed up and down his shaft as slow as possible, using as little with his tongue as he could.

                     Valter stared down at Narcian and scoffed. “I’d call you a tool, but those actually do work. If you can’t even look attractive degrading yourself, imagine how worthless your presence here truly is.

                     Narcian pulled back, panting as he removed his lips from his cock.

                     “T-that isn’t true! My presence alone pleases everyone around me! I’m full of talents, but why should I waste them on someone like you?”

                     “I’m only asking you to please me,” Valter lied through his teeth, “after all, why would I want you here unless I required you to put your talents into work?”

                     There was a silence.

                     “But, if you wish to leave without gracing me with your talents, I’ll leave you be,” Valter sighed, pretending to have given up. Just as he was putting away his cock, Narcian stopped him from continuing.

                     “W-what do you mean..?! Who says I’m not capable of pleasing you? You realize who you’re talking to, correct?!” Narcian protested.

                     Valter cocked his eyebrow, “then show m—”

                     Without even thinking, Narcian jerked down Valter’s pants and grabbed at him with both hands to bring his cock to his mouth. Narcian blushed angrily as he licked up his shaft.

                     “Aaha.. yes…!” Valter grunted, not able to muster anything else. The sudden change in Narcian had admittedly surprised him, and he grabbed hold of the edge of the bed.

                     Narcian didn’t know whether or not it was a positive thing that he was able to please a man, but the distraction of the thought didn’t hinder the perfect rhythm of his hands and his mouth bringing life to his dick.

                     “Aaghh..” Valter moaned in ecstasy, he could feel the pre-cum oozing from his cock, but Narcian still continued to suck him off.

                     “Turn around,” Valter ordered, drops of sweats running down his face.

                     “Don’t order me around,” Narcian jerked his head up. His lips were darkened and wet with saliva, dripping down his chin, and his perfect locks of hair were now dishelved and drenched in sweat, only arousing Valter more. His half-assed protests clashed with the lust in his eyes only drove Valter wild. After all, the man loved the kind of prey that puts up a fight.

                     Without hesitation, Valter stood up from the bed and slapped Narcian across the face causing the man to whimper.

                     “Don’t forget that _you’re_ the one serving _me_. Now, turn around,” Valter retorted, once again easily turning Narcian around, pinning his arms back with one hand as he forced his pants down and pushed his body against the bed.

                     “Such a feminine figure, you know that? It’s hard to have a frame like this and still look handsome,” Valter breathed into Narcian’s ear, groping his ass.

                     Narcian could feel the heat of Valter’s body despite the fact that both of their clothes were still somewhat on, which only further maddened him. He felt defenseless against Valter, and his own internal feelings; the ugly truth was that Narcian had been enjoying every minute of Valter’s torment and humiliation, and he could tell he had been hiding it poorly.

                     Valter thrust into him immediately, causing Narcian to jerk forward and tremble as he bit back a moan. He could feel his skin prickle as Valter plunged himself all the way in and back.

                     “Aah…” Narcian moaned, indulging in his carnal desire, “Valter…”

                     Valter ejaculated into Narcian, panting and grunting in satisfaction. Narcian’s eyes rolled back as he gasped in pleasure, clenching on to the bed. His legs quivered as he desperately tried to keep them up, secretly hoping for Valter to continue.

                     Valter chuckled as he realized Narcian’s intentions, “My, I finished and you still want to keep going? I never knew you were like that.” Narcian’s knees fell to the ground when Valter let go.

                     “O-of course not…” Narcian convened softly, still panting.

                     After Valter brought his pants back up, he got on top of Narcian, who was still face down on the bed, and bit into his neck, leaving a mark.

                     “There can always be a next time,” he whispered.

                     Narcian bit his lip as Valter bit into him. He was frustrated, as he wanted to just be back in his room, yet he wanted to stay with Valter longer. Nevertheless, he couldn’t imagine how much it would damage his reputation if word got around that he submitted to somebody, much more if they found out what he did specifically.

                     “Of course not..!” Narcian snapped, yet still with hints of desperation in his voice, “You’re lucky that I—ugh…”

                     Narcian fell down to the floor as he tried to walk towards the door.

                     “How about another choice,” Valter grinned, gently nudging Narcian’s ass with his boot, “I help you to your room and you must service me for as many times as I wish, or I leave you here for the night and allow people to speculate what you were doing in my room.”

                     Narcian whined in pain, beginning to limp across the room, “neither…! I will see to it that I get to my room without your help.”

                     Valter only cocked his head and smirked as the blond stumbled out of the room.

                     “Run all you like; I know you’ll be crawling back again.”


End file.
